Reflection
by Dara Delma
Summary: A short story about the relationship of the two gods. Stated from both gods' point of views.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Poseidon

3000 years was all it took for Poseidon to realize that hate grows along with love.

At first, he approached her merely out of curiosity. A granddaughter of Oceanus and also the one who sprinted from Zeus' skull, that obviously seized his attention. Only if he knew what his curiosity would lead him to, maybe he would not choose to approach her, no matter how tempting it was. Getting closer to her, the goddess who seldom showed her emotion and always deep in thought, analyzing everything, was hard. She would open her heart only to the ones who were really close to her, and sadly, that did not include him. He knew that she would never open up to him ever since their very first conversation.

They were on the opposite polar, one moody, and the other logical. They were made to become rivals.

The competition over Athens and the Medusa incident were only to attract her attention, but he realized that there ideas practically sucked. He only wanted to get to know her more, but what he got in return was hatred that might never subsided.

The invention of the chariot was probably the only time she acted civil to him, without any glares or insults. She was friendly to him during their cooperation. That was exactly when he started to notice all the good things about her that he had never known, or rather paid attention to. She would shot him an impressive look and smile slightly at him whenever he came up with a good idea. She also had a carefree side, which not many people had seen before. Sometimes she would tease him, not in a hostile way, but in a friendly way. Her stormy grey eyes were always seemed to be calculating, but he knew that was only a façade.

Every time he looked into those eyes, he felt himself being drawn toward them, wanting to know the emotions that were locked up behind them. To him, her logical, thoughtful and surprisingly caring personality was like the anchor to his soul, always prevented him from turning reckless. He felt oddly being attracted to her. Every time they met, the feeling intensified.

He knew he was in love.

However, things got back to normal shortly after their cooperation. Even worse, they started having arguments over the things they held different opinions on, and that would be almost everything. Since then, he became more reckless than he had ever been, and she was the cause of it. Every argument they had broke his heart into pieces, and yet he did not let it show. Soon, bickering became their daily routine. Those bickering annoyed and frustrated him, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He had spent most of his life loving a goddess who would never love him back and shattered his heart into pieces every time they met. Slowly, hatred began to fill his broken heart. He hated that stubbornness in her; he simply hated everything about her. Even her mere presence was too much for him to take. All he had for her now was nothing but pure hatred, but deep in his heart, he loved her more than he had ever realized.

He was now wandering in the garden on Olympus, having a deep though about their relationship…until he bumped into someone.

 _Her_

As the sea began rocking fiercely in distance, anger washed all over him. It was time, he decided, to show her his hatred, for that he could not spend one more second with her anymore.

* * *

 **A/N. Hello all, this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading it. ^v^ Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

 **This is going to be a short story of three chapters, I don't want to make it a long one. But I do plan on writing some longer stories when I have time.**

 **Next chapter should be up pretty soon. Since it's summer, I have plenty of time to write.**

 **Anyways, hope you like this story. Constructive criticisms are welcomed, but no flames please**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Athena

3000 years was all it took for Athena to realize that love grows along with hatred.

As a newborn goddess, everything in the world intrigued her; she was hoping to speak to different gods and learn about different things. At first, she was having fun, but of course her fellow gods didn't know; she was an expert at hiding her true feelings. She had to live up to her title as the wisdom goddess; she could not let her emotions or feelings control her, for that it would be irrational. Since their very first conversation, she knew that it was almost for them to get along well.

She knew that they're exactly on the opposite polar; one was self-disciplined while the other was not meant to be restrained. They were made to become enemies. She couldn't bear his ignorance.

Ever since the competition over Athens and especially the Medusa incident, the only feeling she had toward him was pure hatred. How could anyone ever do such imbecile things? He literally dishonored her with those dumb acts of his. She had never met anyone who dared to insult her like that.

She hated him.

However, the invention of chariot allowed her to see the side of him she had never know－concentrating, hard-working, responsible, caring, and humorous. She never knew that he could be so different from the one she hated. But then, he was like the sea, full of secrets and unknown surprises. Although she claimed to hate the god, those sea green eyes had always been appealing to her. They were like the sea itself, always changing colors, sometimes bright and sometimes dark.

Every time they made an eye contact, she felt herself being drawn toward them. They said that eyes are the window to one's soul, it couldn't be more accurate. She felt as if she could read his thought only by looking into his eyes. He was so different from her and this sparked her interest to study him. She felt oddly being attracted to him and the feeling only grew stronger each time they met.

After their cooperation, she felt empty; she longed to see him again and understand him more. She began to care for every single affair concerning him.

Then, as if being struck by her father's own lightning bolt, it struck her that she was in love.

It frightened her. She was built to think, not to feel; all of this was new and unknown to her. In order to hide her true feelings, she became the cold woman she was once again. Each time she saw him, she argued with him; it was her way of hiding emotions. For centuries, their fights had only gotten worse, but she had no attempt to stop even if every argument they had devastated her. She then realized that this way of hiding her feelings was of no use because if anything, she only felt the love intensified.

She was confused, for once. The wisdom goddess felt completely helpless and lost.

She was now walking in the garden on Olympus, thinking about their relationship when she suddenly bumped into someone.

 _Him_

She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. She had to tell him right now, she decided. She couldn't hold it anymore, or she feared that she would have a mental break down.

* * *

 **A/N. Here's the second chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **This is shorter than the last one because somehow... it is more difficult to write. When I was writing this, my brain kept yelling: NO! THIS IS NOT LOGICAL, CHANGE IT!**

 **I'm weird that way.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy reading.**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. A New Beginning

For a moment, neither god made a move. All they did was looking into each other's eyes, grey to sea green, sea green to grey. Athena saw the fire burning in Poseidon's eyes, yet she did not cower; she was determined this time, _it's now or never._ Poseidon saw the pain and determination shining in those intelligent eyes, but he did not care; she had reached his last straw and he was about to explode.

He grabbed her shoulders by such great force that made her gasp; he started shaking her violently, yelling at her at the same time.

"What the Hades do you think you're doing? For eons I have to put up with you and your incorrect accusations. Do have any idea how much they annoyed me?"－ _and hurt me_ , he mentally yelled－"Now I have enough of that." He stopped his action, but only to glare at her. She could see the storm raging in his eyes, it was intimidating.

"You might be able to win those arguments, but what you have to face now is my wrath. There's no way you're getting away from this, _never_. It is what you deserve after all these times." Poseidon said in a deep and deadly calm tone, venom dropping in his words. He then walked away without another word.

Athena was trembling. That was _definitely_ not what she had expected. She had only gathered enough courage, wishing to speak to him about her feelings, but now that courage had dissipated into thin air; she felt like someone had not only taken away the ground underneath her feet, but also stabbed her heart at the same time. It hurt and pained her _so much_ that she felt as if she was suffocating. Her heart now, was all broken, devastated, and torn into a million pieces. She couldn't even think. She had never felt so broken and vulnerable; she couldn't let anyone see her in this state. Athena tried to steady herself and regain posture, but it was no avail. She felt her knees weaken and she slumped hard onto the grass. Tears were streaming down her face, she couldn't stop shivering. She tried hard not to break down, yet it went against her will. She sobbed and the sobbing became the most heartbroken cry no one had ever heard of.

* * *

Poseidon was about to step out of the garden when he heard the sobbing sound, then the cries. He stopped dead in his tracks and decided to check out what had happened. He followed the sound and soon found himself standing in front of her. She was on the ground, hugging herself tightly as if trying not to let herself fall apart. It was too much for him, the hatred he had for her had dissolved into nothingness. All he felt now was heartache, and his tears began to blur his view. It struck him that he still loved her, the love never stopped. Poseidon ran to her side, kneeling down and hugging her tightly. He felt Athena tensed in his embrace, but relaxed after a few seconds. He began soothing her back and striking her hair, slowly the crying died down. He sensed Athena taking deep breaths before pulling back. Her eyes were still red and puffy and some tears were brimming in the corner of her eyes. Hesitantly, he reached out to her and brushed the tears away. Poseidon cupped her face, forcing her to look directly at him.

"I…I'm sorry Athena. I don't hate you, I really don't. Can you forgive me for what I just did? If you don't, it's completely fine, I can understand. I guess that was what I deserve for doing that."

Athena smiled at him weakly. "It's okay, Poseidon. I will forgive you no matter what."

"Why? I thought you hate me."

"I actually don't now. Yes, I used to hate you, but everything seemed to change after our cooperation." Athena took a deep breath and continued. "I know it might sound impossible and irrational, but I found myself falling for you. It took me a while to convince myself that it is true because I was terrified, I still am. It is the worst situation I've ever been in; I don't even know what to do, and I'm the freaking goddess of wisdom. Now, I must sound crazy to you, but I want you to know one thing Poseidon. I love you, even if it really sounds i－"Not even letting her finish her sentence, Poseidon pulled her closer and captured her lips with his own. Athena was stunned; she did not expect things would turn out like this, but she soon started kissing back. They fit perfectly, as if they are meant to be together since the beginning of time. After a few minutes, they both pulled back, panting heavily while noses still touching.

"Athena now it's your time to listen. I love you, I guess I always have. I just didn't expect that you would love me back. How wrong I was. If I told you this sooner, things could've been so different, but right now, it doesn't matter anymore."

They both leaned in and share their second kiss. It was shorter, but sweet. They smiled lovingly at each other, he then stroke her cheeks gently with love.

"You must be really exhausted right now Athena. C'mon, I'll walk you back to your palace."

Athena smiled and laced her fingers with his. Slowly, the two gods walked hand in hand, out of the garden.

 _-Finished-_

* * *

 **A/N: This is the last chapter of this fanfiction, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thank you to all who have read this story~**


End file.
